Lección de seducción
by rijeayko
Summary: Aries siente que no le es muy útil a Lucy durante sus combates y le pide ayuda a Leo para que le aconseje sobre como poder solucionarlo, lo que no se imaginaba era lo que Leo le iba a proponer


**Hola, les traigo un fic de esta pareja, una de mis 3 favoritas de Fairy Tail junto con Sting/Yukino y Laxus/Mira( si me gustan las parejas difíciles XD)**

**Se me ocurrió hace bastante viendo un capitulo en el que Aries tonteaba con un oponente de Lucy y al final le dice a esta que Leo había sido el que se lo había aconsejado.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste**

* * *

Aries salió de su pequeña casa en el mundo espiritual. Si, al contrario de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, el mundo espiritual no se diferenciaba tanto del real, bueno, al menos en algunos aspectos. Es verdad que en el de los espíritus podías encontrarte un montón de astros decorando el cielo o barcos voladores, incluso sus habitantes eran extraños, un reloj parlanchín, un delfín que anda fuera del agua…Sin embargo y a pesar de esas pequeñas diferencias, la vida de sus habitantes era bastante similar a la de los seres humanos. Los espíritus vivían en casas, con sus cocinas, sus habitaciones…también se alimentaban y en su tiempo libre se reunían para pasar el rato. Precisamente en ese momento se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Loki, o Leo, como volvía llamarse ahora, la había citado en su casa. Pero no era una visita de ocio, no, la había citado para enseñarle nuevas técnicas que pudiera servirle en sus combates. Ella se lo había pedido expresamente, Leo era su mejor amigo y también el líder de los espíritus zodiacales, además de uno de los mejores en el combate y puesto que hasta ahora ella no había sido de mucha utilidad para Lucy las últimas veces que la había llamado quería que la ayudara.

Lucy la había salvado de su anterior propietaria, la cual no la había tratado muy bien, por ello quería compensárselo siéndole de utilidad, y si para ello tenía que aprender nuevas técnicas y entrenar duro, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Llegó a la casa de Leo y llamó a la puerta algo nerviosa. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca había estado a solas con el en su casa, y aunque sabía que iba ahí a aprender no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo. Leo era atractivo, para que negarlo y había sido tan bueno con ella que nunca sería capaz de agradecérselo del todo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al signo del León- Ah, Aries. Te estaba esperando- Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ella sonrojada se adentro en la casa y se dirigió hasta el salón. Al entrar observó que era bastante acogedor y estaba bastante bien ordenado para tratarse de la casa de Leo. Se acerco a una mesita y cogió una gran fotografía que había sobre ella. En la imagen aparecía Leo con el pelo algo más corto rodeado de muchas personas entre las que pudo reconocer a Lucy y a algunos de los amigos de esta a los cuales había visto en alguna ocasión en la que su dueña la había convocado.

-Son la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sonaba melancólica y en ese momento ella se arrepintió de haberla cogido. Sabía lo mucho que su amigo los echaba de menos y aunque Leo podía ir a visitarlos prácticamente cuando quería, la situación ya no era la misma.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó volviendo a dejar la foto en su sitio.

-No tienes porque hacerlo-sonrió y luego agregó- Los echo de menos, pero cuando estaba allí también os echaba de menos a vosotros- hizo una pequeña pausa y luego dijo- Bueno y ahora ¿estas preparada para tu lección?

-Si- afirmo con vehemencia.

-Empecemos entonces.

Loki le indicó que se sentara en el sofá mientre él se colocaba en el centro del salón a unos pasos de ella para comenzar con la lección.

-Lo primero de todo es buscar una técnica adecuada a ti-dijo observándola- no podemos escoger técnicas relacionadas con la fuerza o el cuerpo a cuerpo, esta claro que no es lo tuyo.

Aries frunció el ceño ante ese comentario y Leo sonrió.

-Vamos, sabes que es verdad. Quizás contra una mujer puedas hacer algo pero no contra un hombre. Eres demasiado…-se quedó callado buscando la palabra correcta-blanda.

-Lo siento- se disculpó tristemente sintiéndose mal por ello.

-No pasa nada. No se te pueden dar bien todas las cosas. No eres tan fuerte físicamente como Erza o Acuarios, pero eres tan noble como Lucy- dijo.

-Entonces si no puedo vencerlos con la fuerza ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Sencillo, primero tenemos que buscar tus puntos fuertes-dijo convencido- ¿Cuáles son tus cualidades?- preguntó

-Em… ¿cualidades?- se sonrojó mientra intentaba encontrar alguna, pero por su cabeza solo pasaban defectos.

-Vamos, no me puedo creer que no se te ocurra ninguna-cuestionó Leo con el ceño fruncido, después de que hubiese pasado un rato sin que ella hubiese dicho nada.

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse por tercera vez desde que había entrado en la casa de Leo.

-Aries, no es necesario que te disculpes por todo.

-Lo siento-volvió a repetir involuntariamente. Leo se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró.

-No quiero volver a oírte disculparte, porque si lo hago daré la lección por terminada-dijo seriamente.

No es que lo fuese a hacer en realidad, pero no quería pegarse toda la tarde escuchando sus disculpas innecesarias. Sabía que era algo que su amiga no podía evitar. Desde su estancia con Karen había cogido ese mal hábito. Era algo normal, Karen nunca estaba contenta con nada de lo que hacía y la naturaleza inocente y sacrificada de Aries la hacia disculparse aunque no fuese su culpa.

Aries miró con tristeza a Leo. No quería irse sin aprender algo que la ayudase a ser más útil en los combates, así que daría su mejor esfuerzo.

-Lo intentaré- declaró entonces, dispuesta a morderse la lengua si hacía falta.

-Bien- sonrió- entonces volvamos a donde lo habíamos dejado. Dime alguna cualidad tuya.

-No se me ocurre ninguna. Lo sien…-antes de terminar la frase se llevó las manos a la boca para impedir terminar de decir esa palabra.

Leo sonrío al ver el intentó de Aries por evitar disculparse y agregó:

-Yo te diré algunas cualidades tuyas- ella lo miró con atención-Eres dulce e inocente, también eres noble y amable, pero las que nos interesan a nosotros son la físicas, es decir, las relacionadas con tu cuerpo.

-¡¿Quéee?!- exclamó totalmente sonrojada. No entendía en que le podía ayudar semejantes cualidades a ganar un combate.

-No te alteres-dijo sin darle mucha importancia-tu tienes buenas cualidades físicas y con ellas vamos a crear un buen arma para vencer a los hombre.

-¿Cu…cual?- pregunto todavía sonrojada y no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-¡La seducción!- exclamó como si nada.

-¡¿Seducción?!-Aries no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿De qué le iba a servir la seducción?

-Si seducción-repitió con seguridad-Verás, todos los hombres tenemos un punto débil en común, y ese es la mujer. Cuando un hombre tiene una mujer hermosa delante, sus defensas bajan inmediatamente. Nuestro objetivo es que los seduzcas y cuando estén con la guardia baja los sorprendas con uno de tus ataques.

-No estoy segura de poder hacer eso-susurró avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no?, es una buena estrategia-cuestionó él mirándola interrogativamente.

-Verás…yo...yo nunca…-no sabía como decirlo, todo era tan vergonzoso. Tenía que haberle pedido ayuda a Acuarios, ella sabía defenderse bastante bien. El problema era que Acuarios siempre aprovechaba su tiempo libre para estar con su novio y cuando no podía porque este había sido llamado estaba de muy mal humor, por lo que no se atrevió a pedírselo. Miró a Leo que estaba esperando a que ella terminara la frase y dijo-nunca he seducido a nadie y no se como hacerlo.

Loki la miró sorprendido y luego se echo a reír. No es que no se lo imaginara, Aries era muy tímida y algo inocente en lo relacionado a las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, pero era atractiva y había pensado que tal vez en algún momento durante los años que estuvieron separados, había tenido algún tipo de relación. Pero al parecer su amiga seguía siendo igual de inexperta que cuando se separaron, y eso en el fondo, y por alguna extraña razón le alegraba.

Mientras seguía riéndose Aries lo miró sonrojada y con reproche, y Leo al captarlo fue disminuyendo poco a poco su risa lográndola controlar hasta detenerla.

-No te enfades Aries, para eso estoy yo aquí. Quien mejor que yo para enseñarte-dijo con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó curiosa.

-Tendrás que intentar seducirme y yo te diré que es lo que tienes que mejorar-sentencio de manera triunfante.

-¿Qué? Pero yo…

-Nada de peros. ¿Quieres ayudar a Lucy o no?- ella asintió en silencio-Bien, pues empecemos.

Aries se quedó parada donde estaba y miró a Leo con incertidumbre. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo podía empezar a seducirlo?

-¿A qué estas esperando?

-Emm…no sé como empezar- susurró amarrándose el vestido con nerviosismo.

-Veamos, que tal si empiezas levantándote y acercándote un poco, luego tienes que captar mi atención de alguna manera.

Aries asintió y se levanto acercándose un poco a su amigo, luego bajo la mirada sintiéndose cohibida al ser, precisamente, su amigo Leo al que tenía que seducir.

-¿Cómo te va el…?

-Así no vas a seducir a nadie-la interrumpió- si vas mirando al suelo y preguntando como te va el día no vas a conseguir nada.

-Pero es que no se me ocurre nada, lo sient…

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase- volvió a interrumpirla-recuerda nuestro trato- ella asintió y él continuo-bien, porque no pruebas con algún ejemplo. Seguro que has visto alguna vez a alguna mujer seduciendo a un hombre. Prueba a hacer lo mismo que hacía ella.

Aries lo pensó, ¿a quién podía tomar como ejemplo? Una imagen le vino a la cabeza. Leo, o más bien las mujeres con las que Leo había salido. Ellas eran seguras y directas y si habían conseguido seducir a Leo seguro que sus métodos eran los correctos.

Se armo de valor, sabiendo que era algo necesario para poder ayudar a Lucy cuando la llamase, y levantando la cabeza miró a Leo con determinación. Entonces se acercó a él lentamente mientras este la observaba detenidamente esperando con curiosidad sus movimientos. Aries se detuvo a unos centímetros de él y para su sorpresa le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo miró sonrojada.

-Aries que…-quiso preguntar pero se calló al sentir el cuerpo de ella pegarse más al suyo, luego cerró los ojos y lo beso.

Leo se quedó estático sin saber que hacer. ¿Dónde había dejado su timidez de hace unos segundos? ¿Y de quien había sacado el ejemplo para seducir de esa manera? No tenía ni idea pero si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento es que estaba funcionando demasiado bien. Nunca se había besado con una mujer de esa manera, el beso de Aries era suave y delicado, perfecto para poder disfrutarlo, no como los habituales besos pasionales a los que estaba acostumbrado. Por ello cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sus manos, hasta ahora inmóviles a sus costados, pasaron a rodear la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacia él.

Los dos siguieron de esa manera, saboreando los labios del otro con lentitud, sintiendo sensaciones que no habían experimentado antes, hasta que el beso empezó a tomar un nivel más íntimo e intenso y Aries se separó en ese momento haciendo que Leo se detuviera y la mirase con una mezcla de decepción y curiosidad ante el motivo de esa interrupción.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?- preguntó todavía en sus brazos. Leo la miró sin entender la pregunta y ella desviando ligeramente la mirada volvió a preguntar-¿Te he seducido?

¿Cómo? ¿Qué si lo había seducido?, por dios, si durante unos minutos se había olvidado completamente de que estaba enseñándole nuevas técnicas. Misteriosamente se sintió defraudado. Besarla había sido extrañamente gratificante y eso le hacía sentirse raro. Aries era su mejor amiga y sentirse de repente atraído por ella era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado. ¿Cómo solo un beso podía hacerle plantearse ahora sus sentimientos hacia su amiga?

-¿Leo?- llamó Aries interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Él parpadeo unos segundos y la miró a los ojos. Realmente Aries era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera.

-Si. Lo has hecho-respondió provocando que la joven en sus brazos sonriera complacida.

Loki suspiró ante la inocencia de su amiga que al parecer no era consciente de lo que sus acciones habían provocado en él y es que a partir de ahora no podría verla como simplemente su amiga, no después de lo que había sentido y de darse cuenta de que Aries podía ser toda una mujer. Sin embargo algo que él desconocía es que el beso tampoco había dejado indiferente al espíritu del carnero quien se había separado abrumada por lo que Leo la estaba provocando con el beso y que interiormente esperaba el momento de poder volver a juntar sus labios con los de él.

* * *

**Se agradecen los comentarioss**


End file.
